


Nothing but Stars - Origins

by FavoriteGinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codyweek2021, here's a thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteGinger/pseuds/FavoriteGinger
Summary: Fanart I did for chapter 2 of mxartbotboy's Cody week fics
Kudos: 12





	Nothing but Stars - Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxartbotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing but Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020193) by [mxartbotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy). 



> It's a day late but here we are. This is the last scene from mxartbotboy's day two fic, so you should probably read it if you haven't.


End file.
